Please Don't Go
by NaMeLessDesiir3
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a dorm in Konoha's High School for Privileged Young Men. The two "Young Men" share a room together and, are well...together! But when Sasuke witnesses Naruto getting cuddly, with Gaara, what will he do? SasuNaru, rated M.
1. Playground Mayhem

**Don't Walk Away...**

There was an unusual silence in the air. The stars seemed brighter than normal; almost as if you could reach up and touch them. The crisp fall air blew gently rustling the leaves, and bushes. You could smell the lingering scent of the rain that had fallen that afternoon, leaving the earth fresh. But in the middle of a peaceful playground, stand two angry boys.....not good.

"TEME!" The single word reverberated through the quiet of the night, that ensued mayhem. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed teen stood looking ruffled and out of breath, across from another boy looking about the same age; 17.

"What?" Replied a tall broody, dark haired teen. The blonde scowled.

"You know exactly what, Uchiha!" The blonde spat angrily onto the cold concrete. Without so much as turning to acknowledge the other man, Sasuke hn'd.

"What the hell is with that note huh?!" Naruto still blinded with fury questioned. The two were standing a few yards apart with Sasuke's back facing Naruto, irritating him to no end; he hated to be ignored. The distance between them seemed to grow as Naruto waited for the asshole to answer him. Awaiting a reply that never came, he growled. Stomping toward Sasuke, he roughly grasped his shoulder and maneuvered Sasuke's body to face his own.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Damn it!" Naruto yelled, getting in the teme's face. Sasuke looked up with a fierce look in his eyes, but his face betraying no emotion.

"I'm looking." He said condescendingly.

The two boys stared each other down, willing the other to look away first. Naruto was frustrated beyond comprehension. He couldn't understand what was happening at all. Just hours before they were at Shikamaru's dorm, eating pizza, and playing video games. Afterwards Naruto went out for a doctor's appointment, only returning to an empty dorm room and a sick feeling in his stomach seeing Sasuke's little "note".

_Dobe,_

_I already packed my things, I requested a single. You know what you did. I can't believe I'd thought we'd work out; you were too good to be true. "You'll never be alone again. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars"? Stop kidding yourself, and wasting my time. Have a nice life, Uzumaki._

_-Your Ex_

Remembering the dreadful note he had found, Naruto bubbled over with anger again.

"Are you BULLSHITTING me?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke's lithe form with a feral look on his face. Inside he was a storm ready to hit. A turmoil of emotions building ready to tar anything and everything down....And look who was in the way of the storm.

Sasuke calmly replies with a sarcastic tone "No bull shit intended".

Naruto's eyes bulge for a second in disbelief of Sasuke's utter coldness to him. _'Why is he treating me like this....I didn't even do anything wrong"_. He lowers his face, causing his bangs to cover his striking blue eyes.

"Then what the fuck is up with this note then?" Naruto says bringing his voice down. A minute of silence passes between the two boys creating a tense atmosphere, before Naruto speaks with a shaky voice, griping Sasuke's plain black t-shirt.

"What did I do in two hours Sasuke, that made you so mad at me, that you don't wanna be with me anymore, huh teme?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes to the point that they look like slits.

"Now your giving me bullshit." Naruto abruptly snaps his head up in disbelief, and shoves his annoying boyfr---- wait, no, they "broke up", so what were they now? Naruto stopped as he was about to yell something at the teme and frowned at his sudden thought.

"You really don't know what you did do you?" Sasuke replied to Naruto's hurt stricken face. Naruto slowly turned his head from side to side silently implying the word no. He sighed.

"You always were an idiot" Sasuke said mostly to himself.

"Fine. I'll give you a hint dobe. After you left Konoha High's campus, I realized you forgot your jacket and it was raining. So I ran outside to look for you. And as I rounded the corner..." Sasuke trailed off and didn't finish the sentence.

"You what!" Naruto practically shouted wanting to know what he did. For the life of him he couldn't remember.

"I saw you with Gaara no Sabaku!" Sasuke said begrudgingly. Naruto looked taken aback, he didn't answer.

"I saw the both of you hugging and embracing each other. You even called him 'babe'. Your cheating Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke growled at the blonde's strange unresponsiveness.

"And your still standing there with that stupid look on your face" Sasuke was now officially pissed off. A scowl marred his face, and he huffed, but Naruto still stood there not moving a muscle.

"What? Are you a mute now?" Sasuke said with disdain evident in his voice. Naruto finally gave an answer, but it was everything but what Sasuke had anticipated.

"Sasuke... do you really think I would cheat?" Sasuke was taken aback. He had expected shouted and denying, a couple of punches even! But never...this. Never this Naruto who looked like a wounded puppy. The heart broken blonde finally looked up into charcoal black eyes. It seemed as if he was pleading that Sasuke would say no, so they could laugh if off and Naruto could explain everything; Sasuke didn't say anything. That's when Naruto snapped.

"You BASTARD! How can you think I would cheat! I care about you, I share my fucking ramen with you, and, and, and you think I'd get together with another guy BEHIND YOUR BACK? What the hell!" By this time Naruto was red in the face with the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Oh, but don't think the storm is finished just yet, it's only begun.

"Do you really think I'd go so low? If I didn't fucking want you anymore I'd tell it to your face! I wouldn't be a damn PUSSY about it and hook up with someone because I was too _scared_ to tell you that I didn't wanna be with you anymore. DO YOU EVEN FUCKING KNOW ME UCHIHA?!" Naruto had lost it. The one thing he couldn't stand was backstabbing and lying. How could that stupid teme even think like that! He was supposed to be the rational one in this relationship!

"Then explain the guy dumbass! What am I supposed to believe if I've seen proof?" Sasuke was at his breaking point as well. Although he'd never admit it out loud he actually cared very deeply for the dobe. they've known each other since elementary school, and they'd only figured out that they liked each other last year. Naruto had been the best thing that had ever happened to Sasuke. It hit Sasuke hard to see **his **boyfriend over some other guy.

Naruto furiously walked up to Sasuke taking long powerful strides that were emitting his anger. He stood in front of him steaming looking straight into those eyes that seemed to look inside him. Naruto rose his hand high up in the air and before Sasuke could even react---------

SMACK!

Naruto had brought his hand down hard across the brunette's head.

Your supposed to believe ME! You fucking teme! **I'm** your boyfriend**, **and your supposed to trust me, not jump to conclusions!"


	2. Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did there would be lots of sex and crazy parties all the time. xD **

AN: So here's another chapter to "Please don't go". I know it's rather short but please bare with me! Work is really stressing me out, and my cousin's wedding is next weekend and I have A LOT of things to get and organizw UGH! But anyways on the the story! Oh and review please? Hehe thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood speechless staring at Naruto's anger clouded eyes. His eyes then shifted towards the hand that was slowly making it's way back to his side.

'_Did Naruto just slap him?'_

Never in his life had Sasuke been struck before. He had grown up with his mother, Mikoto adoring him and showing him with love. His father, Fugaku was never even home to acknowledge him, nonetheless think of hurting him. The closest anyone has gotten to harming him had been his Aniki. Those pokes to his forehead still angered him thinking back to his childhood.

...But the look in Naruto's eyes led him to believe that that maybe he did deserve that slap to the face. Regardless the raven haired wasn't thinking logically. No amount of reason or proof at this point would deter Sasuke. He was determined to hurt Naruto. All he could think was making the blonde feel the pain he just inflicted on his person. No one manhandled an Uchiha; no one.

A scowl started to form on his pale face, and his eyes looked like they were burning. The raven haired boy stared the dobe down as if he was his prey. The Uchiha was on the hunt and he was blood thirsty. Sasuke then proceeded to to raise his two hands in front his chest and shove the other teen in front of him. Hard.

'That's a start.'

Naruto stumbled backwards from the force of the push. He managed to collect himself before he fell in a heap on the floor, kicking up sand as he went. Naruto was also still in a fit of rage. Sasuke stared straight into cerulean eyes, tightening his fists and without hesitation said,

"You know dobe I _thought_ I knew you... but apparently not. And I'm **not** your boyfriend, you little slut." He threw a deadly glare towards Naruto, daring him to retort.

"To think I cared for the likes of you." Naruto felt like a knife was stabbed into his heart, but he still stood there silent.

"You deserve to be alone" Naruto still not registering the cruel words still stood as still as a statue, mute.

Sasuke sneered one last time leaving the poor blonde in shock at the harsh words as he whipped around and walked towards the park's exit. As Naruto blankly stared at Sasuke's retreating back as the teen's feet kicked up the sand and dirt as he hastily made his way out.

When Naruto couldn't see the raven's back any longer his posture slumped. He felt, empty. There was nothing left in him. A mere minute ago he felt angry, desperate, sad. But all those emotions were gone leaving him numb to think over the recent happenings.

For a long time Naruto just stood there gazing at the exit hoping and pleading that Sasuke would come back. Sensing that the teme wasn't coming back he slowly moved himself towards the swing sets. He sat himself down on the plastic placing his hands in his lap. Suddenly he felt the numbness retreat and wariness take over. Along with the wariness came an overwhelming sadness settle in his heart.

'_Sasuke didn't want to listen to him...so now it's over?'_

As the thought passed through his mind he felt a prickle behind his distressed eyes. he refused to let them fall, he wouldn't let let Sasuke get to him.

_'All the memories, the jokes, our bickering; all gone'_

"No, please no..." Naruto tightened his eyes then as if in agony, and in a sense he was.

Naruto inhaled a sharp intake of breath trying to hold back a sob. He couldn't bear the thought of not having Sasuke anymore. He was incomplete. The blonde gripped the metal chains of the swing. He tilted his head to the side to lean against the cold chains. He glanced up at the cloud ridden sky.

_'How ironic_' Thought the narcissistic teen.

_'Guess I'm really not lighting up the night with stars huh, Sasuke?' _

Naruto looked down at his watch, 12:00 am. He took one last look at the sky and his lip began to quiver.

Suddenly the azure eyed boy stood, and paced his way across the playground towards the park's exit. As he reached to gate he slowly turned his head back towards the desolate park, the events of the night playing out in the blonde's head once again. Naruto shook his head as if it would make the memories disappear.

That's when he broke out into a run, following the dirt path that brought him to his damned place. That's when he finally let a few warm ears slide down his face. But he payed them no attention as he ran and ran, not intending to stop anytime soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I would really enjoy some constructive criticism! And please ignore the grammar mistakes if you can ^^; And remember I will surely update faster if I get some lovely reviews from some lovely readers ;] Plus a penny for your thoughts... should I cotinue with this? And if you guys have nay plot ideas through them out there! It would be much appriceated.

Ja ne!


	3. Situation Gets Complicated

2:00am

Naruto stopped running after what seemed like eternity. He slumped forward, placing his hands on his knees to support himself. His breath came in deep gasps as he tried to slow his racing heart.

Naruto stood outside the walls of his boarding school. The prestigious and renowned education facility was revered all over Tokyo. Naruto only stared at it in contempt.

'Only the best of the best get into this school!' Naruto thought mocking his father, Namikaze Minato. 'Like I had a fucking choice' Thought Naruto bitterly.

The teen looked on to his glorious institute was separated into four buildings, and each was a sight to behold. If you were to look at the whole school in arial view it would almost look like a compass. The main building being the grandest functioning not only the English Department but the Main Office, Guidance Office, Lobby and Auditorium. The building to the far left was the Social Studies Department, or known as West Side. The mansion-esqe building to the back of the estate is the Science Department and houses the Gym, Pool, and outdoor facilities. This stature is referred to as North Side. Across from West Side is East side, the second grandest building in the institution. It represented the Math Department. This building also holds the Cafeteria. Each building has at least four floors including a basement. Two floors of every Department building houses the dorm rooms.

"My empty dorm room' Naruto thought sullenly.

The teenager couldn't go back to that room now. Not when he was in his current state. At the moment he needed human contact, otherwise his dispersing thoughts would continue to plague his mind.

"Of Him' he visibly flinched at the visual his brain provided of the raven.

Naruto sighed throwing his head back and leaning against the impressive wall surrounding the boarding school. He was surprised the alarm didn't go off. He rolled his eyes . Standing there rigidly, his mind wandered, trying to avoid the biggest thought that was scurrying around his mind. Sasuke...and Sasuke's face... his lips... his tongue; 'Oh dear God his tongue!" Naruto thought in sudden lust. He licked his dry lips, and as a cold wind blew against him he snapped out of his little stupor. The blonde viciously shook his head to clear those thoughts. With new resolve he decided his best bet was to head over to Kiba's room.

'Heh, dog breath should clear my mind' Naruto then rebounded off the wall, and dug through his pockets to find his cell phone. His new iPhone 3GS was a birthday present from _him. _Naruto clenched his phone tightly in his hand. He took in a deep breath and then blew it all out in a huff. Using the handy voice command he spoke into the speaker.

"Kiba" Recognizing the voice command his phone started to automatically dial. The phone began to ring and on the sixth shrill sound, his unruly friend picked up. Some muffled ruffling of bed sheets could be heard and then a groan with a THUD! Finally a groggy Kiba answered with a "Hullooo?"

"Yea, Hey Kiba it's me" Naruto said in a hushed tone. More shuffling could be heard on the other end.

"'Ruto that you?" Naruto tried not to sigh dejectedly.

"Yea., look I need to crash at your place tonight. Leave your door unlocked alright?"

"Sure sure Bro, but what's up? Trouble in paradise?" Naruto paused and stared at the ground not wanting to tell Kiba the details of his heartbreak at the moment. He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Listen I really don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?" Kiba didn't respond for a second. 'Probably trying to decide if he needs to smell out you-know-who, and deck him'

"Fine. But tomorrow Naruto! There's always tomorrow." The brunette sounded confident in his statement. At that point Naruto really didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep and not have to think for a little way at least. He knew Kiba meant well after all. They had known each other since kindergarden. Well actually they've grown up with the same kids all their lives so it's to be expected. After all they live in a BOARDING school. Kiba was like the brother he's always wanted. Sure he tended to be overprotective, but Naruto was just a little too naive at times.

"Be up in a minute." With that Naruto ended the call.

* * *

'That idiot' Sasuke thought as he finally had the rest of his things delivered to his room, his and Neji's room. Sasuke angrily sifted through his things. The raven had requested a single but the only thing available was a double with Hyuuga Neji.

'Just fucking great' Sasuke thought bitterly as he grabbed his toothbrush and sleep wear.

"Stop sulking would you? Your anger is stinking up the room" Neji wrinkled his nose. The Uchiha just sent one of his usual glares at the Hyuuga boy, threatening him to say another word. Sasuke stayed silent but his silence said enough.

"Just remember Uchiha, I don't like you. So stay out of my way and _maybe_ I'll decide not to kill you." He gave one last sneer before he gracefully pulled the covers from his bed and got back in them.

Disregarding the lavender eyed boy Sasuke went to the bathroom and started his nightly routine. He was still a little angry from his breakup with Naruto. He had convinced himself that he was right. As the raven brushed his teeth robotically, in his mind he was arguing with himself trying to justify his actions.

'Maybe I should've given him a chance to expla---'

'No! I did what anyone other sane person would've done. He cheated on me and now he's paying the consequences!'

'But so am I...'

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. He refused to argue with himself. He violently spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth. Letting the water run cold, Sasuke splashed his face with chilly water.

"Stupid dobe" Sasuke muttered to himself staring at the droplets of water coming from the facet. Instantly the sight of Naruto's tear streaked face came to mind. His bright blue eyes drowning in his tears with grief and denial. The raven growled lowly at himself. He swiftly turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, instantly making a small indent in the tile. A slow flow of blood leaked from Sasuke's knuckles but he didn't care. He just didn't want to think about that cheating dobe anymore! It pissed him off that he couldn't just brush his feelings for the blonde aside. The truth of the matter was he actually did care for him and Sasuke was not ready to admit that. It angered him that he had become attached to his presence.

Sasuke willed himself to clam down and compose himself. He quickly ran his hand under the water and bandaged his knuckles. He then proceeded to walk to his bad and got in. Slowly his body relaxed and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
